


Levi Strauss & Marc-André Fleury

by AndromedaFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaFox/pseuds/AndromedaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble, with a costume change game. Set somewhere in space, in the TARDIS; smack in the middle of the second series. First time writing, go easy on me! T for a bit of pantslessness and one swear word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi Strauss & Marc-André Fleury

***Ten***

I sighed as I threw open the doors to the TARDIS. I strolled through to the console, and waited for the brilliant Rose Tyler to follow me in, closing the doors behind her as usual.

"So, Rose Tyler, where to next?" I inquired.

"Well..." I could sense her hesitation, read it on her face. She was ready to go back to her old life. I knew I was moving way too fast for her, but I wasn't ready for her to leave just yet. She brightened up my existence in ways I could never have imagined.

I figured I should just drop the bomb now.

"You want to go back, don't you?" I asked weakly.

"No, it's just...I'd like to stay here for a bit. You know, just enjoy the TARDIS for awhile. If that's all right with you," she replied. "I know!" she added, smiling. "Let's play a game. I'll go find my favourite clothing of yours, and wear it out here. Give me five minutes; I'm sure I'll find something!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to leave after all. Now for this game...

"We can do that, yeah! Not a problem! You can go anywhere you like," I said, gesturing about the TARDIS. "But good luck finding my clothes in five minutes!" I grinned. This was going to be fun.

 

***Rose***

I was finally getting to explore! This is exactly what I've been wanting to do for ages. Now, to see where he hides his clothes...

The first room I checked had an enormous library, with a huge swimming pool in the middle. Bean bag chairs were strewn about the room, and multiple paperback copies of books in languages I'd never seen before were in neat stacks all around. Huh, a swimming pool in the library. What an odd thing. But I guess I've seen my share of odd lately.

The second room I encountered was stranger than the last. It was small, and had nothing but a small pedestal in the centre. There was a book on the pedestal, with leather binding. I opened the book, and was shocked to find that there was nothing in it. It was completely empty! Strange.

The third room I entered was just the one I was seeking. It had a large bed in it, and there was a wardrobe just to the right of it. I looked into the wardrobe and found a multitude of clothing. I knew just what I was going to wear for my Doctor.

 

***Ten***

I love her.

With every fibre of my being, in every strand of my DNA, I love Rose Tyler. Both of my hearts beat only for her.

She's on my mind so much, even when she's right next to me. I find it difficult to think about much else, even with my advanced mind.

So, for this reason, I've decided to put myself on her mind, much like she is on mine. I plan to make myself run through her every thought.

I'll wear my favourite pair of jeans.

 

***Rose***

My Doctor is my saviour.

He's saved me from a dreary existence of living with my mother every day of my life, going back and forth to work, dealing with daily trivial pursuits.

And I love him, with everything I am.

I wander back to the console of the time machine that I have called home for the past - wait. I don't know how long it's been, and for the first time, I really don't care. I'm with the man I love.

Now it's time to make him love me.

 

***Ten***

It's surprising that she's found my wardrobe this quickly, but I know what she's chosen to wear.

My Pittsburgh Penguins jersey is gone.

The clothes she was wearing when she entered the TARDIS are on my bedroom floor.

Including her pants, which means...

Wow. 

She's pantsless. In the TARDIS. My feelings are conflicted right now. And nothing conflicts my feelings.

A quick change, and I re-enter the console room. Suddenly, my thoughts are of nothing but her.

 

***Rose***

How am I supposed to function with this beautiful man in front of me?

He does a small promenade around me. I examine his choice of clothing. My eyes take in the sight of him. Those jeans make his ass look so good...

I can't move anymore. I'm rooted to the spot. He closes the distance between us in a few strides.

 

***Ten***

I...I have to get a closer look.

The only thing she's wearing is my Pens jersey. It's quite large, and reaches down to her knees. 

The solitary thought I have is: She looks brilliant.

We examine each other.

 

***Rose***

Suddenly I can control my body again. I'm looking at a gorgeous alien man in front of me, wearing fantastic jeans, and the only thing I can think is: I. Want. Him.

And next, our faces are pressed together, my hands in his hair, his hands around my waist, and everything is perfect. Just this once.

I love him.

 

***Ten***

This girl, this amazing girl and her fantastic ideas. I knew there was a reason I kept this one.

I love her.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, yeah, I know, it sucks. I have no faith in my writing, but this was just a little idea I had floating around my headspace that wouldn't quit pestering me until I typed it up. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
